


Aftereffect.

by YanderePuppet



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Depression, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sepiroth is a dick, Very mopy, Yandere, jealous Sephiroth, manipulative, mopy cloud, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/pseuds/YanderePuppet
Summary: After the events of the dissidia games, everyone returned to their worlds. Cloud's not sure about everyone else who went home, but, he himself isn't doing that well. Turns out Tifa's death in the twelfth cycle prevented her from coming home.  It took him forever to recover that last time his girlfriend died, and this is too much.Sephiroth on the other hand, (now alive once more, hiding in the recreated suburban regions of edge,) just wants to offer the blonde a place to stay while he's moping. (Or so he says. His eyes tell a different story, always lingering too long.)





	Aftereffect.

 

 The streets shone like obsidian, the night sky a backdrop of lanterns painted on smokey grey canvas of drastic shades. Rain splashed and pattered over the pavement, the metal roofs banging from the small impacts. Amidst this rain, a figure flittered around a corner, unseen by the few ordinary people out in the storm- only one person saw, his blue eyes widening as he began to step forward, shadowing the tall figure. The man led him through many twists and tight corners and sharp turns- snaking and weaving through the patched up metallic buildings. The rain continued to patter along the rooftops, even as the taller figure unlocked a door, slipping easily into a small, but quaint house. The blonde tailing him watched from around the corner before stalking up to the stairs- he knocked solidly three times. 

"I don't take visitors." A soothingly deep, smooth voice spoke authoritatively from behind the door.

"Damnit Sephiroth, open the door. I know it's you." The blonde responded, irritation dripping from his words like blood from a pricked finger. The door opened enough for the blonde to see the man's pale refined features, strong jawline, obscenely beautiful hair, and corruptively captivating poisonous emerald eyes. The expression the man bore was reprimanding at best.

"Don't say my name that loud. Are you insane?" The man began.

"If I am... It's because of you." The blonde replied curtly.

"Noted." The man hummed, a smirk toying with the edges of his dangerously pale lips. "It was intentional, after all. Right, Cloud?" 

"You gonna let me in or not?" The blonde pressed, tone disinterested at best. The once hero backed in, freeing the door for the blonde to enter. As he did enter, he shut the door rather carelessly behind him. They walked inward somewhat, the blonde trailing behind tentatively- suddenly, he found his hands pinned above his head, his back to the wall, and those poison eyes staring intently into his own sapphires.

"Why did you come?" It was an innocent enough question, but, those lips, dead serious- the usual smirk was gone...but, why?

"Why do you want to know?" The blonde asked defiantly, refusing to answer.

"You don't have your weapon, and you're wearing civilian clothes- so it's obviously not to fight me. You of course knew I was back, as you were searching- yet I highly doubt you of all people came for a social visit. So why?"

"I honestly... don't even know myself." The blonde replied.

"Perhaps I can answer for you, then.” The man paused in what appeared to be thought, but the fuzzy itching in the blonde’s brain alerted him of exactly whose thoughts the man was sifting through. “So… you're lost again, wandering purposeless, meaningless in a world that has nothing for you- you can't even bring yourself to look for a reason anymore, can you?" 

"I see no point.” Cloud replied, deigning to exclude the hastily exclaimed ‘Shut up’ that he normally uttered in response to Sephiroth’s ramblings. He did already kinda rudely barge in on the man? or, whatever he was, living a  seemingly mundane, normal, harmless life. “After I was sent back from that world, after Chaos finally was defeated... The first thing I did was search for her. She's really gone. Really dead. I've lost two girlfriends, everyone I grew up with... Friends, family... The others don't understand- they didn't see that place, know the feeling of living there not knowing, not remembering..." Cloud trailed off

"But I do, so you came here. Hmn." The smirk returned. "To me. Once again returning when you've lost your way." The man purred, shaking his head. "With nowhere left to turn,"

He ran a pale finger down the blonde's cheek "you will remain here as long as I see fit, and perhaps I'll even help you find yourself once again."

"I don't need your help." The blonde replied, grouchy and a bit depressed, eyes dull with sorrow and loss.

"Oh? Isn't that why you're here though?" The man chuckled, pressing his face close to the blonde's. Cloud could feel  _ his _ breath ghost over his face, and he shuddered. "For me to help you, as I have so many times in the past?" Cloud noticed nervously that the man's face was getting even closer, that cruel smirk mere inches from covering and claiming his own scowling lips. He struggled vainly against the hand pinning both of his own to the wall, against the hips and legs entrapping him, but to no avail. Those cold lips found his own, aggressively clashing with a fervor too violent to argue with. He remained still, forcing himself to remember who it was kissing him, and not react. It didn't work. After a few minutes of the man ravaging his chapped lips, expertly teasing the pink flesh thereof, he found his pants to be unusually tight, and his emotions even more out of whack than ever. He kissed back in confusion, mind dazed by how overwhelmingly wonderful the sensation was. Then the man pulled away, the corners of his lips threatening to curl and twist into their normal expression, the smirk tugging at each side relentlessly. Cloud mentally flinched. He had no doubts the monster pinning him considered that a victory. 

"What are playing at?" The blonde asked, rather resigned in knowing that it clearly wasn't anything good. At least, he couldn't think it was. 

“Most people use drunkenness or sex to overcome depression, isn't that correct?" The man asked simply, the resonating purr of his voice more of a curious observer than the smug contempt the blonde had grown used to. The blonde glared.

"Not interested. At all." He pushed against the man in an attempt to make him move, to no avail. It simply reminded him of a certain lump a little lower down.

"That doesn't feel like disinterest to me...” he purred, “however, I will respect your wishes. For now, at least." He crooned, gently nuzzling the blonde's forehead. "But it is rather late, and unlike the barmaid, I'm perfectly capable of keeping you in one place when I feel a little bit more than concerned about you going out. The couch is plenty comfortable, unless of course, you'd prefer the floor, seeing as that's what you're used to." 

"Concerned my ass, you manipulative bastard." The blonde muttered, ignoring the low humming chuckle the other made in response. "There's no reason to be."

"Alcohol and sex." The man replied.

"Huh?"

"If you were to get drunk, and another claimed you, well... It wouldn't end well for them." The blonde gasped as the other male once again pushed his much larger, much stronger body against his with even more pressure, the typical smug, possessive gaze boring into him. "I tolerated the others at best. A stranger would be less likely to survive my jealousy." The purr continued.

"You're an ass." 

"You aren't particularly kind either, Cloud."

"Shut up."  
And  with that, the blond found himself being unceremoniously thrown onto the couch and covered in a blanket.

“Stay there. I know you haven’t slept in four days, and will resort to magic if you try anything.”

“Why even bother? It’s not like…”

“Not like either of us is human? I know that. But you see, sleep is good for other reasons too. You’re so depressed and it’s not any fun. You’re less feisty and more uncaring, so, I need to  _ fix _ that. And you being asleep will make it easier.” The tall being sounded so overwhelmingly smug and condescending. 

“That just makes me want to sleep less. Stay the fuck out of my head you asshole.”

“Oh~? And why would I do that? I own you, and I can do whatever I want to you. End of story. Now, be a good little puppet and go to sleep.”

“Fuck you.”

“We can fuck tomorrow, Cloud.”

“... Shut up.”

Their breaths mingled again. Somewhere in the argument, Cloud had tried to remove himself from the piece of uncomfortable furniture. Said attempt had led to this situation, and those stupid leather pants straddling him felt just as unwantedly ...well… erotic, as the fact that his hands were pinned above his head. He hated this. He wanted out of here. He wanted Aerith and Tifa back, and he really really didn’t want this. (Well, part of him did, but that part could fuck off. The rest didn’t.) THe hand not pinning both of his own was lifted up. Oh. Oh shit. He could tell what that materia was. He didn’t have long to stare before the spell took effect and he fell into a very deep sleep. 

“Goodnight, Cloud.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was some old thing I had written most of like, two or more years ago. I think I was still in highschool when I started this. 0.0 It just got lost in my overwhelming horde of unfinished ideas on google drive, until I noticed I hadn’t posted anything yet this summer, found this, polished it, added an ending (might be another chapter or two) and decided to post it. I have a few things that should come out soonish (A lot of which are old things like this.) Two are comedy, a few are just random angsty normal stuff. No big updates for preexisting stories yet. I’ll work on those after these are all out of the way


End file.
